Świat stanął na głowie
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. To nie będą wakacje, do jakich Harry zdążył się przyzwyczaić, to nie będą wakacje, jakich się spodziewał. Pewni starzy i nowi znajomi zaskoczą go nieraz, czasem nawet mile. Ostrzeżenia: miejscami poważne znęcanie się.
1. Powrót do domu

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Torn Apart World__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Shoonasasi__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

Powrót do domu

* * *

* * *

- No wiesz, Ron, jeśli nie będzie ci się chciało przysłać mi chociaż jednej sowy tego lata, kompletnie stracę wiarę w ciebie - rzekła Hermiona wyniośle.

Ron przewrócił oczami, po czym spojrzał na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.

- Daj spokój, Miona, wiesz, że strasznie piszę, a w wakacje nigdy nie dzieje się nic ciekawego. Co niby mam ci wysyłać tą cholerną sową, jakie ciasteczka moja mama podała na podwieczorek?

Hermiona westchnęła teatralnie.

- Och, nie wiem, Ron, może by tak "Cześć" na początku, a potem coś w rodzaju "Jak się masz?"

Harry nic nie mógł poradzić na przelotny uśmiech, wywołany oburzeniem Hermiony. Trwał ledwie chwilę i tylko odrobinę uniósł w górę kąciki jego ust, zanim chłopiec wrócił do poprzedniego melancholijnego nastroju. Cały czas patrzył w okno, chociaż właściwie nie zauważał piękna krajobrazu, podczas gdy ekspres z Hogwartu uwoził go coraz dalej od bezpiecznej szkoły. Pogrążony w plątaninie emocji i wspomnień, prawie nie słyszał sprzeczki przyjaciół.

Ostatni tydzień w szkole zawsze był dla Harry'ego najtrudniejszy. Związany w ciasny supeł żołądek praktycznie nie pozwalał mu jeść, a wszystko, co jednak zdołał przełknąć, ciążyło mu w brzuchu niczym kamień, budząc uczucie mdłości. Koszmary nawiedzały go do tego stopnia, że robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby tylko nie zasnąć; kończyło się to zwykle chodzeniem w kółko po pokoju wspólnym przez całą noc.

Jego przyjaciele zauważyli sińce pod oczami, pobladłą twarz, wzrastające napięcie i brak koncentracji. Oboje wiedzieli, jakie okropieństwa czekały na Harry'ego latem, lecz nie mogli o tym nikomu powiedzieć, bo obiecali zachować to w tajemnicy. Harry'emu udało się nawet wybłagać u nich niechętną zgodę na ukrycie tego pod przysięgą czarodziejów.

Jego nauczyciele też zauważyli w nim zmiany; trudno ich było nie zauważyć. McGonagall była wręcz niemożliwa do zniesienia, rozdmuchując zbliżające się zakończenie roku szkolnego do niewiarygodnych rozmiarów i podkreślając, jak to cudownie będzie, gdy uczniowie wrócą do swoich rodzin. Harry żałował, że nie jest ekspertem w transfiguracji - zmieniłby nauczycielkę w roślinkę doniczkową albo dzbanek soku dyniowego... coś nieposiadającego ust, cokolwiek, byle tylko ta kobieta przestała paplać.

Poprosiła nawet Harry'ego, aby został po lekcji. Na początku ogarnęła go panika, bo wyobraził sobie, jak opiekunka domu zaciąga go do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, gdzie oboje próbowaliby z niego wydusić informacje, aż wreszcie pękłby pod ich naciskiem. Ale było zupełnie inaczej. Ruszyła na niego z jakimiś głupotami, że _jest tam_ dla Harry'ego, gdyby jej potrzebował, a jeśli chciałby kiedykolwiek porozmawiać, to McGonagall _jest po to, żeby go wysłuchać_.

Harry dostosował się do niej, wyznając jej, że smutno mu opuszczać przyjaciół, po czym dodał coś o tym, jak bardzo czuje się nieszczęśliwy, bo nie zobaczy się z nimi przez całe lato. McGonagall połknęła haczyk razem z żyłką i spławikiem; poklepała Harry'ego po ramieniu, nie zauważając, że się wzdrygnął.

Po tej rozmowie zostawiła go w spokoju.

- Harry'emu nigdy nie suszysz głowy o przysyłanie sów - przerwał ciszę naburmuszony Ron, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego wściekle.

- Przecież wiesz, dlaczego Harry nie może wysyłać sów - wysyczała.

Ronowi opadły ręce, kiedy znowu dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji, w jakiej znajdował się jego przyjaciel.

- O, przepraszam, stary, nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało - powiedział do Harry'ego, który nadal wyglądał przez okno, wsłuchany w odgłosy wydawane przez pociąg.

Z każdą mijającą sekundą był bliżej dworca King's Cross; bliżej wuja Vernona, ciotki Petunii i ich absurdalnie rozrośniętego w każdą możliwą stronę syna Dudleya. Bliżej niezjedzonych posiłków, bycia karanym bez powodu i bliżej najdalszego miejsca od jego prawdziwego domu, Hogwartu, jakie tylko mogło istnieć.

Słysząc swoje imię, odwrócił się do rozmawiających.

- Hę? - spytał z uniesionymi brwiami.

Ron spojrzał na Hermionę, która położyła dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego.

- Myślisz o wakacjach, prawda? - raczej stwierdziła niż zapytała.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej blado.

- Nie będzie tak źle, Hermiono - powiedział cicho, próbując brzmieć krzepiąco, co ostatecznie wyszło dość żałośnie.

Ron pochylił się ku niemu i lekko klepnął go w kolano.

- Przyślę ci Errola - zapowiedział pogodnie. - Będziesz mógł wysłać list przez niego. - Później zmarszczył brwi. - Tylko że on ma problemy z kierunkami - przyznał. - I jest praktycznie ślepy, a do tego jeszcze cholernie głupi. I właściwie zawsze jak przeleci koło pięciu metrów, to w coś musi wpaść. - Spojrzał na Harry'ego i też się do niego blado uśmiechnął. A potem wzruszył ramionami, bo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze mógłby dodać.

Harry zareagował chichotem na te nieporadne próby rozbawienia go. Tylko Ron potrafił powiedzieć coś kompletnie idiotycznego, a przy tym będącego całkowitą prawdą. Harry wiedział, że tego lata nie dostanie żadnej sowy i żadnej nie wyśle. Nie jeśli wuj Vernon będzie miał cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tej kwestii.

Wakacje będą takie jak zawsze. Jak zwykle dostanie swoją niemożliwie długą listę obowiązków i spędzi cały dzień, na wszelkie sposoby próbując zrobić wszystko, co mu kazano. Potem przyjdzie Dudley, aby spróbować zniszczyć to, co Harry zrobił. Następnie, jeżeli jakimś cudem Harry'emu naprawdę _uda się_ wykonać każdą pracę, wuj Vernon oskarży go o użycie jego "wariackich czarów" i zamknie go w komórce. Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, nie dostanie pasem.

Lecz, z drugiej strony, Harry Potter nie był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie.

*******

Pociąg szarpnął lekko, zatrzymując się na peronie dziewiątym i trzy czwarte. Harry z ogromną niechęcią ściągnął kufer z półki bagażowej i podniósł klatkę Hedwigi. Szedł za przyjaciółmi korytarzem, gdy nagle Hermiona zatrzymała się bez ostrzeżenia. Ron wpadł na nią, a Harry na Rona.

- Do cholery, Hermiono! - powiedział Ron głośno, ustawiając się do pionu.

- Patrzcie! - krzyknęła wiedźma, kompletnie ignorując słowa przyjaciela. Pokazała palcem peron za oknem. - Patrzcie, to Snape! Musiał przyjechać pociągiem. Nie sądziłam, że nauczyciele też nim jeżdżą. Zastanawiam się, dokąd on zmierza, u licha!

Harry nachylił się nieco, aby wyjrzeć przez okno. Rzeczywiście profesor Snape właśnie mieszał się z tłumem, sztywno maszerując od strony pociągu. Na Merlina, czy ten człowiek nawet _chodzić_ nie potrafił normalnie? Miał na sobie swój zwykły czarny strój, choć tym razem bez peleryny. Harry mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Snape w ogóle posiadał jakieś ubrania w innych kolorach. Wyobraził sobie Snape'a relaksującego się w lochach, ubranego w jaskrawo czerwone spodnie i kanarkową koszulę...

Właściwie nie, musiałyby być zielone, biorąc pod uwagę, że był ze Slytherinu i w ogóle. Harry prawie się roześmiał, kiedy oczyma duszy ujrzał Snape'a mieszającego w kociołku z poważną miną, mającego na sobie jaskrawo zielone spodnie i odświętną koszulę w odcieniu limetki.

Ron przewrócił oczami.

- A kogo to obchodzi! - zawołał. - Jak dla mnie, to może się wybierać do McDoogala na big maca i frytki. Są letnie wakacje, Miona, kogo obchodzi, czym się zajmuje ten typek.

Hermiona obrzuciła go jadowitym spojrzeniem, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła w kierunku wyjścia z wagonu.

Harry stłumił chichot.

- To się nazywa McDonald, Ron - poprawił z uśmiechem.

Ron lekceważąco machnął ręką i poszedł za Hermioną.

Będzie mu brakowało tych udawanych walk przyjaciół. Stwierdził nawet, że będzie mu brakowało wiecznego hermioniego suszenia głowy, które ona nazywała "wytrwałym zachęcaniem".

Zeszli po stopniach na peron, gdzie czekała już na nich pani Weasley. Machała ręką jak oszalała za każdym razem, gdy widziała jedno ze swoich dzieci wysiadające z pociągu.

- Ron, skarbie! - zawołała.

Harry powstrzymał kolejny chichot, słysząc jęk przyjaciela. Patrzył, jak pani Weasley obejmuje syna i przytula go. Serce ścisnęło mu się lekko; pragnął, aby któregoś dnia również jego rodzina zaczęła się podobnie zachowywać. Kiedy wrócił do domu rok wcześniej, ciotka Petunia spojrzała na niego krzywo, a potem chrząknęła niechętnie. Ignorowała go przez resztę dnia i posłała do komórki bez kolacji.

Z zadumy wyrwał Harry'ego niespodziewany uścisk pani Weasley, tak silny, że chłopiec aż pisnął.

- Jak się masz, Harry, kochanie? - spytała, puszczając go i głaszcząc po głowie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, starając się zignorować nerwowe uczucie w dołku. Nie chciał, aby pani Weasley martwiła się o niego.

- Świetnie, dziękuję pani.

Pani Weasley zagruchała radośnie.

- Jaki cudowny chłopiec. Jaki cudowny, grzeczny chłopiec. - Uśmiechała się, delikatnie klepiąc Harry'ego po policzku. Za jej plecami Ron przewrócił oczyma z udawanym rozdrażnieniem. - Wspaniałych wakacji, Harry - powiedziała miłym tonem i Harry wiedział, że dokładnie to miała na myśli. Ona rzeczywiście _chciała_, aby miał wspaniałe wakacje. Nerwowe uczucie zmieniło się w nerwowo smutne uczucie, gdy obserwował, jak matka Rona krząta się wkoło, zbierając swoje dzieci do kupy. Pragnął iść do domu z nią. Pragnął z całego serca.

- Skończą się, zanim się obejrzysz - szepnął mu Ron na ucho. Potem klepnął go w ramię i razem ze swoją rodziną znikł za rogiem.

Harry odwrócił się do Hermiony, która z rodzicami stała parę metrów dalej. Westchnął i podniósł klatkę Hedwigi na wysokość twarzy.

- Bądź grzeczna, dziewczynko - powiedział łagodnie. - Zobaczymy się pod koniec lata.

Sowa żartobliwie uszczypnęła go między prętami, a następnie zahukała cicho. Harry powoli wręczył klatkę Hermionie, która obdarzyła go pełnym nadziei uśmiechem.

- Dobrze się nią zaopiekuję, Harry - zapewniła, ściskając go z prawie taką samą siłą, jak pani Weasley. Zanim go puściła, wyszeptała mu do ucha: - Przykro mi, Harry. Gdyby był jakiś sposób... - Zaszlochała.

Harry przytulił ją mocniej.

- Wiem - szepnął w odpowiedzi. - Wiem.

Wypuścili się nawzajem z objęć. Harry stał nadal w tym samym miejscu, śledząc wzrokiem Hermionę prowadzoną przez rodziców pomiędzy rojącymi się ludźmi. Obejrzała się trzy razy, patrząc mu w oczy, uśmiechając się wspierająco albo machając lekko.

A potem już jej nie było.

Harry stał samotnie na peronie; mijali go ludzie śpieszący na swoje pociągi. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na chudego, niskiego chłopca o potarganych włosach, noszącego ubrania za duże o dwa rozmiary.

Zaciągnął kufer do ławki znajdującej się w pobliżu parkingu i usiadł na niej, przybity. Gdyby wuj Vernon zmuszony był go szukać, drogo by za to zapłacił. Oparł łokcie wieku kufra, a głowę na dłoniach.

I tak czekał.

* * *

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału pierwszego

* * *

_

* * *

_

Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	2. To musiał być właśnie on

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Torn Apart World__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Shoonasasi__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

* * *

Rozdział drugi

To musiał być właśnie on

* * *

* * *

Minęły całe godziny.

Pięć, dokładnie mówiąc.

Mijała go kobieta - jej wzrok zatrzymał się na nim na chwilę. Nieco zwolniła kroku, więc Harry uśmiechnął się do niej pogodnie, mając nadzieję, że kobieta się nie zatrzyma. Była czwartą osobą, która rzuciła mu nieufne spojrzenie, co zaczynało mu już działać na nerwy. No i co z tego, że siedział sam? Czekał na transport, na litość boską! Zachowywali się jakby miał dwa latka, nie dwanaście.

Zaczął się wiercić na twardej ławce. Zegar wiszący nad kasą biletową wskazywał piętnastą szesnaście. Ale rok wcześniej wuj Vernon też się spóźnił, przypomniał sobie. Zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie słowa, które powiedział wuj, pokazawszy się w zeszłym roku cztery godziny po czasie:

_"Jeśli myślałeś, że wstanę wcześniej tylko po to, żeby odebrać kogoś takiego jak ty, to masz nie po kolei w głowie, chłopcze. Masz cholerne szczęście, że w ogóle przyjechałem! Według mnie powinieneś całe lato spędzić na obozie pracy!"_

Harry westchnął, znowu zmieniając pozycję. Poczuł, że lewa noga mu zdrętwiała, więc wstał i potrząsnął nią, żeby pobudzić krążenie krwi. Poruszył palcami, kiedy poczuł mrówki w łydce.

Zaburczało mu w brzuchu; pożałował, że nie kupił niczego w pociągu. Był zbyt przygnębiony, aby zjeść porządne śniadanie, chociaż wiedział, że będzie to jego ostatni porządny posiłek na kilka kolejnych miesięcy. Nie mógł nawet kupić paczki czipsów w kiosku na stacji, bo nie miał przy sobie mugolskich pieniędzy. W kufrze miał galeona, ale nic mu to nie dawało.

Znowu rzucił okiem na zegar, a potem na okienko kasowe. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Podbiegł parę kroków do kasy. Mężczyzna zza szyby spojrzał na niego z góry.

- Dokąd? - spytał.

- Och, nie, donikąd, przepraszam - wydukał Harry, po czym najgrzeczniej jak umiał poprosił: - Czy mógłbym pożyczyć pana książkę telefoniczną?

Kasjer mruknął przyzwalająco i zdjął ją z półki obok siebie, żeby podać chłopcu. Podziękowawszy, Harry przesunął ciężkie tomiszcze na bok. Zerknął na kufer, aby upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny, a następnie zaczął szybko przerzucać kartki. Zatrzymał się na literze G. Przesuwając palec w dół strony, szeptem czytał każde nazwisko, na jakim zatrzymał się jego wzrok:

- Grady... Grallow... Grange... o, Granger!

Zmarszczył brwi. Tam było przeszło sześćdziesięciu Grangerów! Zrozpaczony pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na otwartą książkę. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mieszkała Hermiona. Tak się kończy korzystanie z sowiej poczty, pomyślał ponuro. Nie trzeba znać adresu, rzuca się tylko sowie polecenie i ona sobie leci. Podniósł głowę i z głośnym trzaskiem zamknął tom. Oddał go mężczyźnie w okienku kasowym, po czym powoli wrócił na swoją ławkę.

Usiadł. Przeczesał palcami włosy. Odchylił się do tyłu, aż jego nogi przestały dotykać ziemi i bezmyślnie zaczął kopać swój kufer.

*******

Harry spojrzał na zegar po raz mniej więcej setny. Dwudziesta dwadzieścia cztery i nadal żadnego śladu wuja Vernona. "Co będzie, jeśli nie dostał sowy?" - pomyślał. Wcale nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby sowa dostarczająca list została przegoniona. Albo gorzej. Od kiedy całe ich stado próbowało doręczyć Harry'emu jego pierwszy list z Hogwartu prawie dwa lata temu, wuj nienawidził sów z całego serca. Na dobrą sprawę darzył je równie ciepłym uczuciem, jak magię albo Harry'ego. Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby wuj Vernon mógł zmieść z powierzchni ziemi trzy rzeczy, to na pewno byłyby to sowy, magia i Harry. Chociaż pewnie nie w tej kolejności, zadumał się chłopiec. Raczej zacząłby od Harry'ego, później magia, później...

- Panie Potter!

Znajomy ostry głos wyrwał Harry'ego z zamyślenia, przeszywając go niczym rozżarzony nóż gumochłona. Zdrętwiał, kuląc się i nie śmiąc spojrzeć w górę. Szlag, szlag, szlag! Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to właśnie Snape musiał go znaleźć w takiej sytuacji.

- Panie Potter. Choć z żalem przyznaję, że już się przyzwyczaiłem do pana koszmarnych manier, niech będzie pan tak miły i spróbuje okazać przynajmniej odrobinę przyzwoitości poprzez spojrzenie na mnie, gdy się do pana zwracam.

Wzrok Harry'ego powoli przesunął się po podłodze, aż spoczął na butach nauczyciela. Przełknąwszy wielką gulę w gardle, zmusił się do uniesienia głowy i napotkał srogie spojrzenie mężczyzny. Jęknął w duchu. Fantastycznie. Po prostu fantastycznie. Jak niby miał wyjaśnić, czemu siedzi sam na dworcu o tak późnej porze?

- Eee... - zaczął, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy powinien powiedzieć Snape'owi prawdę, czy nie. Już sobie wyobrażał rozbawienie na twarzy profesora, kiedy okaże się, że krewnym Harry'ego nie chciało się nawet przyjechać po niego. I pewnie jeszcze opowie o tym wszystkim swoim małym Ślizgonom, wredny gnojek.

- Eee... - powtórzył.

Zarumienił się, kiedy Snape przewrócił oczyma.

- Jasno i wyraźnie, rzeczywiście - zadrwił mężczyzna. - Zechce pan wyjaśnić, dlaczego siedzi pan tutaj bez nadzoru tak późnym wieczorem? - Wykrzywił ironicznie wargi. - Niech zgadnę: twoi krewni właśnie podstawiają limuzynę pod główne wejście? Jesteś zbyt ważny, żeby przenieść swój kufer tych kilka metrów, co, Potter? No, ale można się spodziewać po Złotym Chłopcu, że będzie chciał, aby ktoś nosił jego bagaż, prawda? - Snape skrzyżował ręce na piersi z pełnym wyższości uśmieszkiem.

Harry głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc, starając się ukryć przed nauczycielem wzbierającym w nim gniew. Już dawno pojął, że okazywanie emocji tylko czyniło z ciebie jeszcze lepszy cel, sprawiało, że stawałeś się bardziej podatnym na zranienie. Wuj Vernon tego dopilnował.

Teraz już nie mógł tego w żaden sposób uniknąć. Snape stał nad nim jak sęp nad padliną, więc musiał powiedzieć prawdę. Nie mógł przecież spędzić tam całej nocy, a nie miał pojęcia, jak dotrzeć do Surrey lub wrócić do Hogwartu.

- Myślę, że nie przyjadą - wyznał cicho.

- Mów głośniej, Potter. - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi. - Rozmawiasz z nauczycielem, nie szepczesz słodkie słówka na uszko jednego ze swoich mizdrzących się fanów.

Harry z wściekłością zacisnął dłonie w pięści za plecami. Czemu Snape musiał być takim palantem?

- Myślę, że oni nie przyjadą, proszę pana - powtórzył nieco głośniej, po czym przestał patrzeć w oczy profesora i ze wstydem spuścił wzrok na podłogę.

Snape westchnął. To było to samo westchnięcie, jakiego używał, kiedy Neville sknocił kolejny eliksir albo Hermiona jak wariatka machała ręką, żeby pozwolił jej udzielić odpowiedzi. To był taki Snape'owy sposób, aby bez słów powiedzieć ci, że jesteś kompletnym idiotą i znoszenie cię jest czystą torturą. Dobrze znał to westchnięcie, słyszał je na prawie każdej lekcji eliksirów.

- Rusz się, Potter.

Harry spojrzał w górę z całkowitym niezrozumieniem.

- Proszę pana?

Znowu westchnięcie.

- Powiedziałem, żeby się pan ruszył, panie Potter. Chyba znasz język angielski? A może z angielskiego jesteś równie kiepski jak z eliksirów? Weź swój bagaż i chodź ze mną. Zabieram cię do domu.

I zaczął się oddalać od Harry'ego, który wciąż siedział, patrząc na profesora niedowierzająco.

- Iść z panem? - wymruczał Harry pod nosem, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. - Wolałbym iść z dementorem.

Mimo to wstał, chwycił rączkę kufra i powlókł się za Snape'em, który był już w połowie drogi do męskiej ubikacji.

Harry zobaczył, jak nauczyciel wchodzi do łazienki. Zatrzymał się. Co to miało być, przerwa na siusianie? Czy wampiry w ogóle korzystają z toalety? Zachichotał cicho. Strach, jaki odczuwał, osłabł trochę, ale tylko na chwilę. Powrót do krewnych był wystarczająco okropny, lecz to, że zabierał go tam Snape, było praktycznie nie do zniesienia.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na główne wejście po drugiej stronie hali dworca - tak na wypadek, gdyby wuj Vernon jednak przyjechał. Chociaż nie był pewny, czy ucieszyłby go widok stojącego tam wuja. Z namysłem przygryzł wargę. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co byłoby okropniejsze: spędzić wakacje z wujem Vernonem czy z profesorem Snape'em. Wuj Vernon biłby go pasem i zaprzęgał do pracy jak konia roboczego, a Snape... hm, co zrobiłby Snape? Harry wyobraził sobie siebie przykutego do ściany w ciemnym lochu w otoczeniu bulgoczących kociołków i pojonego obrzydliwymi eliksirami. Jakoś nie przychodziło mu do głowy, co Snape zrobiłby z jego wakacjami, i wcale nie miał ochoty się tego dowiedzieć.

- Panie Potter!

Harry okręcił się na pięcie, aby spojrzeć na profesora stojącego w drzwiach łazienki.

- Czy jest pan całkowicie niezdolny do wykonywania prostych poleceń? - warknął. - Powiedziałem, żeby pan za mną poszedł. Nie kazałem panu guzdrać się tutaj jak jakiś idiota!

Harry się nie ruszył.

- Do łazienki, proszę pana? - spytał. Nie zamierzał wchodzić do odizolowanego pomieszczenia ze Snape'em. Nie należał do najmądrzejszych ludzi na świecie, ale nie był _aż tak_ głupi.

Patrząc na chłopca ze złością, Snape podszedł do niego i złapał go za ramię tak mocno, że Harry cicho jęknął.

- Panie Potter, moja cierpliwość zaraz się skończy - wysyczał nauczyciel morderczym szeptem. - Jeśli natychmiast mnie nie posłuchasz, będziesz tego _bardzo_ żałował.

Wyciągnął rękę, aby wziąć kufer chłopca. Widząc poruszającą się w jego kierunku dłoń, Harry nie zdołał powstrzymać gwałtownego wzdrygnięcia. Wyszarpnął ramię z uścisku mężczyzny i chwiejnie cofnął się o krok.

Harry zrobił wielkie oczy, kiedy zorientował się, co się stało. Spojrzał na profesora i przez moment obaj patrzeli na siebie bez słowa, jeden z przerażeniem, drugi z konsternacją. Sekundę później Harry wpatrywał się w podłogę, a jego twarz z zakłopotania przybrała buraczkowy kolor.

- Przepraszam - powiedział ledwo słyszalnie.

Snape dłuższą chwile przyglądał się chłopcu, a następnie uniósł kufer, stawiając go na kółkach. Spojrzał przez ramię na Harry'ego, po czym odezwał się nieco mniej uszczypliwie:

- Chodź.

Wciągnął kufer do ubikacji. Wszedłszy za nim, Harry zmarszczył nos, gdy uderzył go zapach chemikaliów. Działała tylko jedna z lamp jarzeniowych na suficie, migocząc jak szalona w słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Sprawiało to wrażenie scenerii horroru.

Snape rzucił okiem na drzwi, po czym wyjął różdżkę zza pazuchy i machnął nią w kierunku kufra Harry'ego, mamrocząc pod nosem zaklęcie. Kufer zadygotał lekko, a potem skurczył się do wielkości pudełka zapałek. Nauczyciel schylił się i podniósł go, aby wraz z różdżką schować go w głębinach szaty. Harry przyglądał się z ciekawością. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział działania tego czaru, chociaż Hermiona przyniosła kiedyś do pokoju wspólnego książkę o zaklęciach zmniejszających i upierała się, żeby je przećwiczyli. Udało im się tylko okaleczyć kilka niewinnych par butów, po czym zażenowana Hermiona odniosła książkę do biblioteki.

Profesor podał Harry'emu rękę, chłopiec jednak spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, nawet nie próbując jej chwycić.

- Panie Potter, za chwilę teleportujemy się do pana domu. Będzie pan musiał wejść ze mną w kontakt fizyczny, aby to umożliwić.

Harry zorientował się, że nauczyciel nie użył swojego normalnego, lodowatego tonu. Nie uwierzyłby w to, gdyby mu opowiadano, ale Snape naprawdę potrafił brzmieć prawie jak normalna istota ludzka, jeśli akurat nie był zajęty rolą kompletnego dupka.

Powoli sięgnął przed siebie i złapał profesora za rękę. Skulił się lekko, gdy Snape przyciągnął go gwałtownie do swego boku i objął plecy jego ramieniem. Jeśli istniała jakakolwiek pozycja, o której Harry nigdy by nie pomyślał, to było nią właśnie to: być przytulonym przez człowieka, którego nienawidził najbardziej na świecie. No, właściwie nie nienawidził go całkiem najbardziej; zaszczytne pierwsze miejsce zajmował wuj Vernon, ale Snape wręcz deptał mu po piętach.

- Zamknij oczy - polecił nauczyciel. - Podróż będzie... nieprzyjemna.

Harry usłuchał. Nagle zaszumiało mu w uszach, a w brzuchu poczuł straszne ciągnięcie. Uderzyło go okropne wrażenie unoszenia się w powietrzu, a potem poczuł się, jakby spadał. Wiatr bił go włosami po twarzy i spanikował - rozpaczliwie chwycił Snape'a za rękę.

Skończyło się równie nieoczekiwanie, jak się zaczęło. Harry zorientował się, że pada na kolana, jakby przewrócił go ostatni podmuch wiatru. Pochyliwszy się, ukrył twarz w trawie, z każdym niespokojnym oddechem wciągając w płuca zapach ziemi i wczepiając palce w miękkie źdźbła. Żołądek ścisnął mu się boleśnie; miał nadzieję, że nie zwymiotuje.

Kątem oka widział czarne buty Snape'a, lecz mężczyzna nie ruszył się, żeby mu pomóc. Po kilku chwilach Harry zdołał z trudem podnieść się na drżące nogi. Głęboko wciągnął powietrze, a potem wypuścił je, zerkając na profesora, którzy przypatrywał mu się z dezaprobatą.

- Skończyłeś? - spytał mężczyzna drwiąco.

Harry przytaknął, ignorując sarkazm w jego głosie. To tyle, jeżeli chodzi o ludzkiego Snape'a.

Rozejrzał się wkoło i zobaczył znajome domy, rozrzucone wzdłuż Privet Drive. Aportowali się w ciemnej alejce kilka budynków od domu Dursleyów. Harry nie myślał o nim jak o _jego_ domu. Wiedział swoje.

- Który to? - usłyszał i wskazał numer czwarty.

Gdy zbliżali się do domu, Harry zmarszczył brwi. Czemu było tam tak ciemno? Nie paliło się żadne światło, nawet lampa na ganku, której ciotka Petunia ze względów bezpieczeństwa nigdy nie wyłączała. A może jednak _pojechali_ po niego, pomyślał i spanikował. O Boże, będzie koszmarna draka, jak zjawią się na stacji i zobaczą, że go nie ma. Później wrócą do domu i go tam znajdą, i będzie musiał wyjaśnić, skąd się tam wziął, i wuj Vernon kompletnie zwariuje, kiedy się dowie, że Harry wrócił do domu w magiczny sposób.

Profesor Snape rzucił okiem na chłopca, zauważywszy nagłą zmianę. Potter oddychał teraz bardzo szybko i maniacko bawił się dłońmi, splatając i rozplatając palce. Przez ramię oglądał się na ulicę z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby spodziewał się pojawienia samego Voldemorta. Czuł strach, który falami opanowywał dzieciaka. Lekko ściągnął brwi. czego u licha ten głupi chłopak aż tak się bał?

Odwróciwszy się z powrotem do drzwi, zapukał głośno kilka razy. Spodziewając się braku odpowiedzi i to właśnie dostając, podszedł do okna salonu, aby zajrzeć do środka. Niestety widok zasłaniały mu grube kotary, przez które nic nie zobaczył.

W tym samym momencie usłyszał męski głos:

- Ej, wy tam! Czego tu szukacie?

Harry podskoczył nerwowo, a Snape cofnął się spod okna i odwrócił w kierunku wołającego. Ubrany w żółty szlafrok sąsiad Dursleyów przyglądał się czarodziejom podejrzliwie, stojąc na ganku.

- Dostarczam siostrzeńca Dursleyów - oświadczył profesor.

Mężczyzna przeniósł wzrok na chłopca.

- No to sobie trochę poczekacie - stwierdził. - Wyjechali na wczasy. Wrócą nie wcześniej niż za sześć tygodni.

Snape spojrzał na Harry'ego, który w odpowiedzi na nieme pytanie wzruszył z zakłopotaniem ramionami.

- Pilnuję ich domu podczas ich nieobecności - kontynuował sąsiad - i nie mówili mi o żadnym siostrzeńcu.

- On mieszka w ich domu - odparł Snape z rosnącą irytacją. - Spodziewali się jego powrotu ze szkoły.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.

- Mieszkam tu od szesnastu lat, stary, i nigdy nie widziałem nikogo oprócz Vernona, jego pani i ich chłopaka. Wynoście się stąd zanim wezwę gliny!

Snape najeżył się ze złości, kiedy nazwano go tak slangowym określeniem. Stary, dobre sobie! Z całych sil musiał się powstrzymywać przed dobyciem różdżki i przeklęciem tego mugola do diabła. Zamiast tego odwrócił się na pięcie, przeszedł przez trawnik i oddalił się chodnikiem.

Harry poszedł za nim z opuszczoną głową. Takie upokorzenie! Nic go nie obchodziło, że Dursleyowie wyjechali. Prawdę mówiąc, całe wieki nie był tak szczęśliwy: po raz pierwszy od lat nie miał zostać zamknięty jak zwierzę, na wpół zagłodzony i bezlitośnie bity. Ale to, że Snape się dowiedział, napawało go głębokim wstydem.

Już sobie wyobrażał nauczyciela gromadzącego swoich Ślizgonów w pokoju wspólnym i opowiadającego im, jak krewni porzucili go latem, a sami pojechali na wakacje do... dokąd właściwie? Pewnie do Disneylandu, pomyślał gorzko. Dudley zawsze nawijał o tym miejscu i za każdym razem, gdy w telewizji leciała reklama biura podróży, marudził, że chce tam pojechać, a ciotka Petunia nazywała go "małym Dudziaczkiem" i tłumaczyła mu, że nie mogą zabrać na wczasy małego paskudnego świra, i że to była wina Harry'ego, że nie mogą nigdzie wyjechać. Wtedy Dudley zwoływał swoich kumpli i razem bili Harry'ego na podwórku za domem.

Nie miało znaczenia, o co chodziło. To zawsze była wina Harry'ego.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że został aż tak daleko w tyle. Snape dotarł już do alejki i odwrócił się, aby obserwować chłopca, powoli idącego za nim. Przyglądał się Potterowi przez chwilę, aż dostrzegł wyraz jego twarzy. Wyglądał tak bezradnie...

Snape wrócił myślami do wydarzeń na stacji kolejowej, kiedy chłopiec odsunął się od niego w takim przestrachu. Z jego reakcji jasno wynikało, że był wcześniej bity. Przez lata jako opiekun domu widział wielu Ślizgonów, którzy zdradzali podobne oznaki bycia maltretowanymi, jednak nawet gdyby przeżył milion żyć, nie przypuszczałby, że Złoty Chłopiec Dumbledore'a mógłby być ofiarą znęcania.

Chłopak zatrzymał się kilka stóp przed nim. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, gdy tylko profesor wyciągnął rękę, aby znowu przyciągnąć dziecko do siebie.

Snape nie był ślepy na ostatnie zmiany w zachowaniu Pottera. Widział go w Wielkiej Sali, bawiącego się jedzeniem, patrzącego nie nieruszony posiłek z ramionami zwieszonymi w wyrazie porażki. Zauważył jego nagminną nieobecność na posiłkach i niezdolność do skoncentrowania się na lekcjach. Chłopak wyglądał jak śmierć na chorągwi, miał bladą cerę i puste oczy. Profesor znał objawy braku snu, a Harry Potter był ich klasyczną ilustracją.

W normalnej sytuacji nie poświęciłby Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, chwili namysłu. Jego ślepa nienawiść do ojca tego dzieciaka była tak silna, że odczuwanie do syna Jamesa Pottera czegokolwiek prócz pogardy było bliskie niemożliwości. Był przekonany, że McGonagall zajmuje się tą dziecięcą _tragedią_, która rozgrywała się w gryfońskim światku, jednak po tym, czego był świadkiem zaledwie parę minut wcześniej, nie był tego już taki pewny.

Poczuł, jak małe ciało sztywnieje pod jego dotykiem, gdy obejmował ręką barki chłopca.

Postanowił wrócić z dzieckiem do Hogwartu i porozmawiać z Albusem. Chociaż pozwalanie uczniowi na przebywanie w szkole podczas wakacji bez opieki rodzica było wysoce niezgodne z przepisami, trudno było przypuszczać, żeby Potter miał co do tego jakieś obiekcje, szczególnie zważywszy fakt, że został porzucony przez krewnych.

Snape wymruczał pod nosem zaklęcie i obaj deportowali się z cichym trzaskiem.

* * *

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału drugiego

* * *

_

* * *

_

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk

_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**duszuś**__ Cóż, jest to kolejne opowiadanie z biciem, ponieważ do takich mam słabość. Dursleyowie znęcają się nad biednym Harrym i oto na ratunek przybywa Snape na białym koniu! (bo przecież nie na miotle :-P) Nic nie poradzę, różne są zboczenia. Ja też nie wiem, jak można w taki sposób traktować dziecko, ale niestety zdarza się - nie tylko w fikcji._

_**chupa-Chak**__ Hm... I tak, i nie. Dla mnie najbardziej typowy początek tego rodzaju opowiadań, to Severus przybywający po Harry'ego do Dursleyów, albo zjawiający się tam po to, żeby coś sprawdzić, względnie Harry w stanie wskazującym na pobicie jadący do Hogwartu / pojawiający się w Hogwarcie. Stosunkowo niewiele znam opowiadań, w których Snape zaczyna się interesować Harrym na King's Cross. W drugim rozdziale znowu jest coś nie do końca typowego - owszem, są fanfiki, w których Dursleyowie wyjeżdżają, zostawiając Harry'ego samego, ale znowu nie jest ich aż tak wiele. Chociaż może to tylko ja się nie spotkałam z wieloma. Czy dalej jest bardziej oryginalnie? Przyznam, że nie potrafię zawyrokować. Chyba ocenę pozostawię jednak Wam ;-)._

_**Daimon Frey**__ Ten rozdział to chyba przetrącisz przy kolacji... o ile jadasz o tak późnej porze. No to może do jutrzejszego śniadania. Jeśli wciąż czytasz moje tłumaczenia, oczywiście. Widzę, że we wszystkich kwestiach jesteśmy zgodne (może poza herbatą z kardamonem - z mlekiem lubię, ale z kardamonem jeszcze nie próbowałam), więc nie za bardzo wiem, co Ci jeszcze napisać. Bo potakiwać przy każdym zdaniu to mi się nie chce :-P. W ostatniej kwestii też masz rację: byle do Świąt. Wielkanocnych..._

_**Klio**__ O, moja etatowa komentatorka :-D. W rzeczy samej, Snape mentors. Nienarzekanie Ci się chwali :-P. O tak, w tym opowiadaniu, przynajmniej w pewnym momencie, właściwie mało co jest takie, na jakie wygląda. W tym najgorszym dla Harry'ego momencie, ale zawsze. No przecież nawet Severus nie może się wciąż ubierać na czarno! To niezdrowe! I wbrew konwencjom genewskim! Czy coś tam. Rzeczywiście, wiedza Hermiony i Rona do zwyczajowych nie należy. Przypuszczam, że Harry mógł się posunąć do szantażu emocjonalnego ("Jak komuś powiecie, to się na was obrażę!") albo jeszcze dalej, żeby zapewnić sobie ich milczenie. Człowiek jest gotowy na wiele, jeśli chce, aby coś było zachowane w tajemnicy. Jednak pewności nie mam, bo AFAIR nigdzie w tekście nie jest to przybliżone. Z kolejnymi aktualizacjami dzisiaj już raczej nie zdążę. Może przynajmniej wyrobię się z czymś w nadchodzącym tygodniu..._

_**Vendelin**__ Jesteś chyba jedną z nielicznych osób, które cieszą się, kiedy zaczynam tłumaczyć kolejny fanfik zamiast aktualizować te, które zaczęłam przekładać wcześniej :-D. Zwykle jestem za to raczej besztana :-P. Tak, owszem, coś więcej się wykroi, bo to jest jedno z opowiadań z rodzaju _Snape mentorem Harry'ego_ - więc będzie w tym opowiadaniu dużo ich obu. W zasadzie będą tam głównie oni obaj. Czyli tak jak lubię. Niestety, czasu ostatnio raczej mi brakuje, bo nadszedł ciężki okres dla księgowych: koniec roku podatkowego, PITy, CITy itp. Koszmar. Nic, byle do maja :-P._

_**lalka emka**__ Mam wręcz nadzieję, że ten dar jest aktywny cały czas, bo wychodzi na to, że opowiadania Twoich marzeń są jednocześnie opowiadaniami moich marzeń :-D. Od czasu do czasu wciąż jeszcze udaje mi się znajdować nowe perełki w tych klimatach - niestety w ogromnej większości niedokończone, a nierzadko również nieaktualizowane od wieków (lub ciut krócej). Cóż, zawsze jest nadzieja. W każdym razie mam jeszcze w zanadrzu - niech policzę - jakieś dziesięć innych podobnych fanfików, dłuższych i krótszych, na których tłumaczenia już dostałam pozwolenia od autorów. Więc za jakiś czas powinno się pojawić coś nowego. Ale najpierw niech zaktualizuję to, co już zaczęłam tłumaczyć, bo mnie tu za chwilę ktoś skróci o głowę. Przykro przyznać, lecz ja też lubię takiego Dursleya. Chyba dlatego, że daje to Severusowi nie tylko kłujący w oczy powód zajęcia się Harrym, ale również każe mu się bardzo wysilić, żeby dziecko zapomniało o wcześniejszym złym traktowaniu i zaczęło je wreszcie uważać za coś, co naprawdę mu się nie należało. To zwykle naprawdę jest wielkie wyzwanie, a ja lubię, kiedy Snape stawia mu czoła. Zboczenie takie :-P. O rany, widzę, że z Ciebie niezła radykalistka! Ja dopuszczam kpiny z Severusa - bo co on niby, święty jakiś? Kochania go to, oczywiście, nie wyklucza. Po to czytam tego rodzaju teksty, żeby spotkać w nich Snape'a, którego ktoś kocha. I vice versa. Harry nie zmusił Hermiony i Rona do złożenia Przysięgi Wieczystej, tej, której złamanie skutkuje śmiercią, tylko zwykłej magicznej przysięgi, której nie da się złamać. Powiedziałabym, że to coś w rodzaju Fideliusa, tylko celem tego zaklęcia nie jest miejsce, a tajemnica, której po złożeniu tej przysięgi nie da się złamać, choćby się chciało. Tak to sobie przynajmniej wyobrażam, bo autorka nic bliższego na ten temat nie mówi._

_**alice**__ Chęci, owszem, mam, wręcz niewspółmierne do czasu, jakim dysponuję - chciałabym tłumaczyć coraz więcej i więcej, ale niestety mi to nie wychodzi. Wciąż jednak nie tracę nadziei, że niebawem trafię w Lotto szóstkę i nie będę już musiała robić niczego poza tłumaczeniem fanfików :-D. Na razie jakoś mi się nie poszczęściło :-(. Gust zaś najwyraźniej mamy podobny, bo ja tłumaczę to, co sama lubię czytać. Zgadzam się z Tobą całkowicie co do tego, że ogromny wpływ na charakter i zachowanie człowieka ma to, w jakich warunkach się wychował i kogo spotkał na swojej życiowej drodze. Z drugiej strony nie wierzę, żeby było to jedyne, co decyduje o charakterze i zachowaniu, ponieważ dwie osoby wychowujące się w podobnych warunkach potrafią być zupełnie inne. Ale niewątpliwie jakiś wpływ to ma - duży wpływ, moim zdaniem. Wydaje mi się, że to fanfiction jest w oryginale całkiem niezłe, nie sądzę, abym jakoś znacząco podniosła jego wartość moim tłumaczeniem. Chociaż pewnie też kwestia gustu. Dobrze napisałaś, w każdym razie jeśli chodzi o wersję skróconą. Pełne określenie tego schematu, to _Snape mentors Harry_, ja zaś wolę używać nazwy polskiej, czyli _Snape mentorem Harry'ego_. Zdarza mi się również pisać o tym jako o _SmH_, ale zwykle mam wtedy wątpliwości, czy ktokolwiek rozumie, o co mi chodzi :-(. Jeżeli zaś chciałabyś przeczytać coś mojego, autorskiego, to zdecydowanie najwięcej tego typu tekstów znajduje się na Forum Mirriel w dziale Bruliony. Może któryś z nich Ci się spodoba._

_**Itheanil**__ O rany, kolejna wariatka ;-P. A kto przepada za schematami? Lubię teksty, które części miłośników fandomu HP mogą się wydawać _na jedno kopyto_, ale to głównie ci miłośnicy, którzy nie przepadają za połączeniem Severusa z Harrym. Rzadko trafiam na tekst, który wszystko powiela z innych znanych mi fanfików tego rodzaju; częściej zdarza mi się natknąć na potworki, których nie da się czytać z innych powodów: języka, GaryStuizmu itp. To zdanie, które Ci nie pasuje, ma być ironiczne w wydźwięku. W takim świetle powinno pasować. Mi pasowało, w każdym razie..._

_**Anula93**__ Stare żyją i mają się dobrze. Co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze: jeśli nie podyskutujemy teraz, zawsze będziemy mogły podyskutować później. W wakacje może...? A, tak, ten tutaj Harry jest traktowany przez Vernona tak, że osobiście się jego fatalizmowi nie dziwię. Jasna rzecz, że w kanonie nie wyglądało to aż tak źle, jednak, jak zauważyłaś, fanon to fanon. Gdyby ściśle trzymać się kanonu, nie powstałoby pewnie około 90% fanfików. Dzięki odchodzeniu od kanonu - na wszelkie możliwe strony i nieraz bardzo, ale to bardzo daleko - jest tak wiele tekstów do HP i praktycznie każdy może wśród nich znaleźć coś dla siebie. Heh, mój kalendarz pisarski w grudniu, o ile dobrze pamiętam, nie istniał w ogóle. Dzisiaj natomiast zaistniało coś na ten kształt... Zastanawiam się tylko, czy wytrzyma bez większych zmian choćby do końca przyszłego tygodnia :-P. Och tak, chciałabym mieć więcej wolnego czasu. Na razie jednak, tak do końca kwietnia (czyli jeszcze przez dwa miesiące), jest to marzenie ściętej głowy :-(._

_**Madlen**__ Nie podano?... Hm... niech spojrzę... rzeczywiście nie podano. Dwanaście, jeśli się nie mylę. Są wakacje po drugiej klasie. Jak widać to rodzina Harry'ego pomogła mu uciec od jego rodziny :-D. Fajny pomysł mieli, co nie? Ciekawe, swoją drogą, jak oni to sobie właściwie wyobrażali... Co pomyśleliby ich sąsiedzi, gdyby dowiedzieli się - na przykład od policji - że Dursleyowie wyjechali na wakacje, zostawiając mieszkającego z nimi siostrzeńca na pastwę losu..._

_**Tilia**__ Nieee... Co w tym jest aż tak schematycznego? Że Harry wraca do domu pociągiem, czy że nie chce wracać do domu? Jeśli się planuje zacząć historię od takiego obrazka, to chyba trudno napisać coś wielce odkrywczego. No, chyba że na pociąg w środku trasy napadnie smok albo na stacji będę czekali na Harry'ego rodzice - to mogłoby być coś nowego :-D. W prawie każdym tłumaczonym przeze mnie tekście Vernon znęca się nad Harrym, jestem najzwyczajniej w świecie zboczona na punkcie fanfików z tym wątkiem. Możesz się go spodziewać w moich przekładach prawie zawsze i wszędzie (bo wyjątki istnieją, chociaż dość nieliczne). Jak to się wszystko zakończy jeszcze właściwie nie wiadomo, bo opowiadanie w oryginale też jest niezakończone. Acz zabrnęło znacznie dalej niż to tłumaczenie. Wszystko jeszcze przede mną ;-)._

_**PatrycjuszOxo**__ Będę płaaakaaać... Czemu to fanfiction jest uważane za schematyczne? Buuu... No, właściwie to nie mój problem, ja to tylko tłumaczę :-P. Co do oczekiwań, to trudno mi powiedzieć. Ja uważam, że z czasem robi się coraz ciekawiej, przynajmniej aż do punktu kulminacyjnego, po którym wszystko się - powoli - uspokaja. To uspokajanie się też jest według mnie ciekawe, ale już w inny sposób, taki bardziej emocjonalny. Nic, poczekacie, zobaczycie :-D._

_**Ravena-san**__ Jak zapewne widziałaś, przeczucie Cię nie myliło - na dworcu rzeczywiście coś się wydarzyło. Z tym, że Harry w tym tekście wcale nie jest starszy, dopiero co skończył drugą klasę, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli (gdzieś to jest powiedziane, ale nie pamiętam gdzie dokładnie). Jeśli marzy Ci się starszy Harry, to z moich tłumaczeń mogę polecić: "Miłość ciotki (zaczyna się w wakacje po piątej klasie), "Jedynie poprzez krew", "Rezonans" i "Rok jak żaden inny" (szósta klasa), "Życie pełne kłamstw" (po szóstej klasie; ale uwaga, to jest slash i to miejscami brutalny) oraz "Gdybym wiedział, "Lew i wąż" (kolejny brutalny slash) i "Spokój mojej duszy" (po skończeniu Hogwartu; Harry w dość różnym wieku, ale wciąż względnie młody). Z własnych tekstów... A, nie polecę, bo nie wiem, czy takie też Cię interesują. Błędy ortograficzne w większości wyłapuje mi Open Office, przez który przepuszczam tekst przed publikacją; literówki już nie wszystkie, dlatego tym bardziej jestem wdzięczna za pokazywanie potknięć - poprawię je najpóźniej przy zamieszczeniu następnego rozdziału. Ze Snape'em będzie to, co zawsze :-D. pod tym względem to opowiadanie niewiele odbiega od... schematu :-P._

_**Kasia**__ Przecinek przed "zanim" wstawiony. Przecinek po "przepraszam" jest konieczny, bo "stary" jest wtrąceniem, więc musi być zamknięte między przecinkami. A średniki bardzo lubię i czasem mam wrażenie, że ludzie używają ich wręcz zbyt niechętnie. W końcu jest to normalny znak interpunkcyjny, który ma pewne zastosowanie. Używam ich więc, chociaż mam nadzieję, że z nimi nie przesadzam. Zresztą autorka w oryginale też ich czasem używa, co jest dla mnie nad podziw miłym akcentem. Nie wiem, czy jesteś tą samą _Kasią_, która zamieściła też komentarz drugiego lutego, ale ponieważ mam w zwyczaju odpowiadać tej samej osobie tylko w jednym miejscu, to zaryzykuję takie przyjęcie sprawy. Otóż: owszem, tłumaczę jeszcze. Pojawianie się na Mirriel, nawet codzienne, nie jest tak czasochłonne, jak przekładanie fanfików. Wręcz mogę być widoczna na Mirriel, chociaż wcale tam nie jestem, bo na przykład mam otwarte Forum w zakładce, a w tym samym czasie pracuję w innym programie lub jestem na innej stronie jednocześnie. Odzywanie się na Mirriel też nie jest aż tak czaso i pracochłonne, jak tłumaczenie tekstów i pisanie własnych. Z dwudziestu jeden komentarzy, o których pisałaś, tylko czternaście jest konstruktywnych w uznany przeze mnie sposób. Wiem, to i tak więcej niż dziesięć, ale wszędzie piszę, że czekam na _co najmniej_ dziesięć konstruktywnych komentarzy, a nie obiecuję, że po równej dziesiątce opublikuję następny rozdział. Nie jestem w stanie tego obiecać, bo nie jestem w stanie tego robić. Uprzedzam jedynie, że bez dziesięciu konstruktywnych komentarzy kolejnych rozdziałów nie będzie. Co widać chociażby w takich tekstach, jak "Lewi i wąż" czy "Spokój mojej duszy", które wiszą bez aktualizacji od, odpowiednio, końca października i początku listopada zeszłego roku (chociaż może się wydawać inaczej). Cóż, najwidoczniej czytelnicy nie chcą ich aktualizacji. Między innymi po to są te konstruktywne komentarze: żebym wiedziała, na których fanfikach najbardziej Wam zależy. Postaram się szybciej dodawać aktualizacje, szczególnie tych najbardziej popularnych tłumaczeń, ale głowy w zastaw nie dam. Różnie to bywa, po prostu._

_**Hakkajrii**__ Praktycznie we wszystkich moich tłumaczeniach jest coś nieprzyjemnego - w tym też będzie i to w takim stopniu, że na razie właściwie mamy sielaneczkę. Będzie znacznie gorzej. Za jakiś czas :-P. Drobna zmiana image'u Severusa jest jak najbardziej pożądana - czemu on wiecznie musi chodzić w czerni, jak jakiś emo nastolatek albo inny metalowiec, to ja nie wiem :-P. A wsparcie przyjaciół rzeczywiście nic Harry'emu w te wakacje nie da, prócz może jakiejś otuchy; przynajmniej na tym etapie, do którego został opublikowany oryginał. Przyjaciele są, po prostu, za daleko... :-P_

_**Isa-chan**__ Ach, taka kreatywna wyobraźnia to dobra wyobraźnia. Moja w tym przypadku nic nie tworzy, bo znam ciąg dalszy. W zasadzie mogłaby tworzyć ciąg dalszy do ciągu dalszego, ale widocznie jakoś jej się nie chce. Leniwa czy co? Trudno, jakoś będę sobie musiała z nią radzić. No, prawie trafiła ta Twoja wyobraźnia. Poza tym, że nie było obleśnego Vernona, z rąk którego Severus mógłby uratować Harry'ego ;-). Ale poza tym - wszystko gra. Mniej więcej. Zgodnie z obietnicą oczekuję na _bardziej konstruktywny komentarz_ :-D._

_**meg**__ Kolejny rozdział będzie dzisiaj, oczywiście. Dziękuję za miłe słowa._

_**TrustNo1PL**__ No wiesz, to tylko fanfik: to, że Harry jest w nim maltretowany, nie znaczy jeszcze, że w kanonie też był. Podobnie jeśli chodzi o molestowanie seksualne, które pojawia się w innych tekstach (tego typu i nie tylko). Część autorów potrzebuje takiego startu... a część czytelników lubi czytać takie rzeczy. Różne są zboczenia ;-). Po Twoim komentarzu zaczynam się poważnie zastanawiać, czy czytałam - a jeżeli tak, to ile - fanfiki, w których Snape zabiera Harry'ego od Dursleyów, chociaż ci ani go nie biją, ani nie gwałcą... (szczególnie poza Severitusami i Sevitusami, w których zabiera go tylko dlatego, że jest jego ojcem). Hm, będę musiała nad tym poważnie pomyśleć..._

_**lucynapilo**__ Znaczy, mam rozumieć, że pierwsze zdanie mam rozumieć odwrotnie od napisanego? *drapie się po głowie z namysłem* Chyba mam problemy z czytaniem ze zrozumieniem. Może przez tę stosunkowo późną godzinę ;-). Bo, wiesz, czasem może dojść do tego, że któreś z moich tłumaczeń nie przypadnie Ci do gustu. Oczywiście jest to niezmiernie mało prawdopodobne :-P, ale wciąż możliwe. Więc daj znać, jakby co ;-). Merlinie, żebym ja miała czas na nudzenie się... *wznosi oczy ku niebiosom, a potem zaczyna się rozglądać, zastanawiając się, gdzie właściwie powinna szukać Merlina* Najbliższe kilka rozdziałów tego opowiadania może być dość schematyczne :-P, chociaż pewna nie jestem, bo nawet nie pamiętam, co w nich dokładnie jest (pamiętam ogólny zarys fabuły, wiem, co się po kolei dzieje, ale nie pamiętam zawartości poszczególnych rozdziałów), ostatecznie jednak powinno się wszystko ładnie rozkręcić. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że dzielnie dotrwasz do tego momentu ;-)._

_**osa-lona**__ Takie uroki początków, że zwykle na nich niewiele wiadomo. Ale drugi rozdział szybko odsłonił perfidię przebrzydłych Dursleyów i ukazał nam czarnego rycerza na białym koniu... czy czym tam. Chyba powinnam iść już spać. To tak, na marginesie. W każdym razie Severus się przypałętał, więc wszystko jest w porządku, fanfik wskoczył na właściwe, z góry dlań przeznaczone tory. I tak sobie nimi pojedzie... jakkolwiek nie bez zakłóceń. Będzie (nie)wesoło, oj będzie... Dobra, opublikuję to moje nieszczęście i idę spać, bo bredzę. To znaczy, na pocztę jadę, listy wysłać, chciałam powiedzieć. Dzięki Poczcie Polskiej za urząd czynny całą dobę..._


	3. Dla twojego własnego dobra

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Torn Apart World__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Shoonasasi__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział trzeci

Dla twojego własnego dobra

* * *

Chociaż Harry tym razem był przygotowany na lądowanie, mimo to znalazł się na kamienistej ziemi na czworakach, nie mogąc odzyskać tchu. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Hogwart majestatycznie umoszczony w wiejskim krajobrazie, który światło księżyca malowało odcieniem królewskiego srebra.

Dał sobie chwilę na złapanie oddechu, nagle jednak Snape sięgnął w dół, chwycił go za ramię i łagodnie postawił na nogach. Harry próbował spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy, ale wciąż był upokorzony ich podróżą do Little Whinging.

- Dziękuję panu - powiedział cicho, patrząc na pierś mężczyzny.

- Chodźmy, Potter - odparł Snape i zaczął iść w kierunku zamku. Harry poszedł za nim, potykając się tu i ówdzie na luźnych kamieniach, kiedy szli do frontowych drzwi.

Co jakiś czas Snape rzucał okiem na dziecko, które próbowało dotrzymać kroku jego długim nogom. Zauważył, że Harry masuje czoło; najpewniej od aportacji bolała go głowa. Da mu eliksir, gdy już porozmawia z dyrektorem.

Wielka Sala odbijała echem ich kroki, kiedy przechodzili przez nią, a potem wspinali się po schodach. Przed drzwiami dyrektora zatrzymali się. Posąg gargulca patrzył na nich stalowym spojrzeniem, gdy czekał na hasło. Snape prychnął.

- Żelkowe dzieciaczki - warknął z kompletnym brakiem zachwytu dla kodu, jaki Dumbledore wybrał w tym miesiącu.

Harry zdołał się blado uśmiechnąć na dźwięk irytacji Snape'a, potem jednak skrzywił się i znowu potarł skronie. Głowa zaczęła go boleć tuż po tym, jak przybyli na Privet Drive, teraz zaś ten ból powoli przeradzał się w dotkliwą migrenę. Chłopiec miał wrażenie, jakby coś ostrego drapało jego czaszkę od wewnątrz. Miał nadzieję, że spotkanie z dyrektorem będzie krótkie, żeby szybko mógł wrócić do swojego pokoju i w samotności rozprawić się z bólem. Coraz trudniej było mu go blokować i od tego strasznego pulsowania wszystko zaczęło mu się rozmywać przed oczami. Wziął głęboki wdech i postarał się skupić na ignorowaniu bólu, kiedy szedł za profesorem Snape'em krętymi schodami do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Gdy dotarli na samą górę, drzwi dyrektora były już otwarte. Weszli do środka i zobaczyli, jak stary czarodziej lewituje przez komnatę wielki kufer. Otworzył jego wieko, włożył do środka kilka stosów papieru, po czym zamknął go i zmniejszył do wielkości pudełka zapałek. Spojrzał w górę i uśmiechnął się.

- Severusie, Harry, jak cudownie was widzieć! - stwierdził, wcale nie wyglądając na zatroskanego widokiem ucznia, który wrócił do szkoły pierwszego dnia wakacji. - Cytrynowego dropsa? - zaoferował i wskazał ręką biurko, na którym stała kryształowa misa po brzegi wypełniona malutkimi żółtymi cukierkami.

Profesor Snape zignorował jego propozycję, Harry zaś uśmiechnął się blado i pokręcił głową.

- Nie, dziękuję panu - odparł słabym głosem.

Oczy Dumbledore'a zachmurzyły się troską.

- Jesteś chory, Harry? - spytał, zerkając na Snape'a w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Nauczyciel z pewnością miał powód, żeby przyprowadzić mu Harry'ego - może chodziło właśnie o to.

Harry drgnął, słysząc zmianę tonu dyrektora, po czym pokręcił głową energiczniej niżby mógł sobie życzyć. Miał wrażenie, że głowa zaraz spadnie mu z szyi. Zmusił się, żeby spojrzeć na starego czarodzieja z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Nic mi nie jest, proszę pana - uznał. - Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony po podróży.

- I właśnie dlatego tu jesteśmy, dyrektorze - Snape wszedł mu w słowo, widząc jego wyraźny niepokój. Z chłopcem działo się coś złego, zdecydowanie.

Harry był wdzięczny Snape'owi za wtrącenie się, chociaż odczuwanie wdzięczności do kogoś, kogo tak strasznie nienawidził, i kto w zamian nienawidził jego, sprawiało wrażenie kompletnie nienaturalnego. Spostrzegł jednak od czasu, kiedy opuścili Privet Drive, że Snape był zauważalnie przyjemniejszy, co zresztą bardzo martwiło Harry'ego. Jedyną rzeczą, która przyprawiała go o gęsią skórkę w większym stopniu niż paskudny Snape, był miły Snape.

Padł na krzesło stojące za nim i zamknął oczy. Potarł je pięściami, a następnie przeczesał palcami włosy. W głowie coś mu głucho pulsowało, zaś szum w uszach prawie całkowicie zagłuszał dwóch czarodziejów, którzy zdawali się być pogrążeni w ożywionej rozmowie. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył uśmiechniętego Dumbledore'a, który zataczał krąg ręką, podczas gdy wściekły Snape walnął w biurko obiema rękoma, posyłając cytrynowe dropsy kaskadą na podłogę.

- To śmieszne! - warknął nauczyciel. - Profesorze, mam latem sporo pracy. Nie może pan oczekiwać, że zabawię się w niańkę Pottera. Muszę uwarzyć pilne eliksiry, z których wiele nie może być pozostawiona sama sobie, bez opieki. Nie będę trwonił czasu na impertynenckiego Gryfona! - zakończył niemal z krzykiem.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Takiego Snape'a pamiętał. Zgniłego do szpiku kości. Teraz się doigra, takim wrzeszczeniem na dyrektora; Harry ożywił się w oczekiwaniu na to, jak Snape dostanie za swoje. Lecz profesor Dumbledore tylko się uśmiechnął, a jego oczy błyszczały radośnie. Naprawdę potrafił uchodzić za zramolałego starego głupca, jeśli tylko chciał, pomyślał Harry.

- Mój drogi Severusie - powiedział dyrektor spokojnie, machnąwszy ręką i posławszy rozsypane cukierki do kosza na śmieci - zamek będzie kompletnie pusty, a osłony, które postawimy, nie pozwolą chłopcu nawet na przemieszczanie się z komnaty do komnaty. - Wciąż uśmiechnięty rzucił okiem na Harry'ego. - Jestem przeświadczony, że Harry będzie się zachowywał jak najlepiej, prawda, Harry?

Harry przytaknął bez słowa. Skupiając się na bólu, przegapił większą część rozmowy i nie był do końca pewny, co się właściwie działo. Czyli zostanie w zamku? Byłby całkiem szczęśliwy, gdyby mógł spędzić lato w swej gryfońskiej sypialni. Z całą pewnością miała ona sporą przewagę nad komórką pod schodami, a skrzaty mogły mu dostarczać, co by potrzebował. Miłe, spokojne wakacje w samotności? To brzmiało całkiem wspaniale, no, poza koszmarami i jego obecnym natarczywym bólem głowy, ale radził sobie już z gorszymi rzeczami.

Nagle Snape złapał go za ramię, zwlókł z krzesła i pociągnął za sobą. Harry przez ramię uśmiechnął się do dyrektora i skinął głową, zanim Snape wyprowadził go za drzwi, a potem powiódł schodami w dół.

Kiedy wpadli na korytarz, wyszarpnął się z uścisku Snape'a. Profesor nawet na niego nie spojrzał, tylko dalej pędził korytarzem. Harry widział, jak mężczyzna zaciska i rozluźnia pięści. O czymkolwiek nie rozmawiał z Dumbledore'em, Snape był wściekły z tego powodu.

Harry nagle się zatrzymał. Dokąd oni niby szli? To nie była droga do wieży Gryffindoru.

- Proszę pana? - zawołał z wahaniem. Drgnął, gdy podniesiony głos wzburzył w jego głowie fale bólu. - Proszę pana, mój kufer?

Snape stanął raptownie i odwrócił się na pięcie, wpijając się wzrokiem w chłopca.

- Em, mogę go zanieść do mojego pokoju, proszę pana - zaproponował Harry. Wolał nie mówić niczego, co mogłoby wkurzyć Snape'a jeszcze bardziej. Po latach radzenia sobie z wujem Vernonem był dobrze wyćwiczony w postępowaniu z ludźmi, którzy chcieli mu zrobić krzywdę.

Snape zmrużył oczy i podszedł parę kroków do Harry'ego, który instynktownie cofnął się z oczami szeroko otwartymi strachem.

- Panie Potter, czy usłyszał pan cokolwiek z tego, co zostało powiedziane w gabinecie profesora Dumbledore'a? - spytał z łatwo wyczuwalną w głosie furią.

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale nieznacznie pokręcił głową. Był zbyt zajęty staraniem się, aby jego głowa nie eksplodowała z bólu.

Snape przerwał. Chłopak nie wyglądał za dobrze. Prawdę mówiąc, wyglądał, jakby miał lada chwila zemdleć. Miał szkliste oczy, oddychał szybko, urywanie. Jego twarz lśniła potem. Wtedy sobie przypomniał: miał dać Harry'emu eliksir od bólu głowy. Ból, który chłopiec z pewnością teraz czuł, musiał być już niemal oślepiający. Zaklął pod nosem, a Harry zadrżał.

- Panie Potter - odezwał się Snape miękko - pójdzie pan ze mną do moich komnat, gdzie dam panu eliksir przeciwbólowy. Ból głowy, z którym się pan niewątpliwie boryka, jest skutkiem pana pierwszej aportacji. - Zamilkł na moment, ponieważ to, co powiedział w następnej chwili, nieczęsto wychodziło z jego ust. - Jestem... pełen żalu, że nie zająłem się tym wcześniej.

Harry powoli skinął głową. Gdyby tak koszmarnie go nie bolało, byłby wstrząśnięty, że Snape próbuje być miły. Poszedł za Snape'em dalej, aż do końca, który okazał się znajdować głęboko w lochach, przed drzwiami do komnat Snape'a.

Profesor wymruczał hasło i pchnięciem otworzył ciężkie, kamienne drzwi. Harry znalazł się w ciemnym korytarzu.

- Tędy, panie Potter.

Salon Snape'a bardzo różnił się od wyobrażeń Harry'ego, który oczywiście spodziewał się tam zobaczyć łańcuchy i narzędzia do torturowania pod ścianami, a nie regały z ciemnego drewna zapełnione książkami. Był tam też kominek, w którym Snape rozpalił machnięciem różdżki po drodze do innej komnaty, z której zapewne planował przynieść eliksir dla Harry'ego. Piękny niski stolik z mahoniu stał przed poprzecieraną brązową sofą, mimo wszystko sprawiającą wrażenie wygodnej, na którą ku zdumieniu Harry'ego zarzucony był ręcznie dziergany koc w zielone i kremowe pasy. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie Snape'a jako kogoś przejmującego się kocami. To musiał być prezent od któregoś z jego Ślizgonów. Dwie wysokie, antyczne lampy o abażurach misternie ozdobionych ciepłymi złotobrązowymi koralikami stały po obu stronach kanapy, a pod jednym z regałów stało krzesło o prostym oparciu. Podłogę okrywał wełniany orientalny dywan, którego kolory współgrały z resztą wystroju. Rozglądając się po pokoju, Harry uniósł brwi. To była dziwna myśl, ale Snape zdecydowanie umiał dekorować wnętrza.

W tym momencie profesor wrócił z fiolką niebieskiego płynu w dłoni. Podał ją Harry'emu, który sprawiał wrażenie nieco zdenerwowanego pomysłem wypicia eliksiru sporządzonego przez tego człowieka.

- Może powinieneś usiąść? - zaproponował Snape, wskazując sofę.

Harry usłuchał i ostrożnie zatonął w poduszkach. Przez chwilę siedział, gapiąc się na fiolkę, potem jednak uznał, że koszmarny ból głowy przewyższał ryzyko wypicia jednego z eliksirów Snape'a. Odchylił głowę i jednym łykiem przełknął zawartość fiolki. Skrzywił się, poczuwszy paskudny smak wywaru, po czym oddał buteleczkę nauczycielowi. Ból natychmiast zaczął słabnąć.

Po prawie minucie zorientował się, że profesor dziwnie mu się przygląda. Snape uniósł fiolkę i spojrzał przez nią, aby upewnić się, że jest pusta. Z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego, który teraz zaczął odczuwać wielki niepokój z powodu tajemniczego zachowania nauczyciela. Snape westchnął.

- Panie Potter, niech pan będzie tak miły i przestanie walczyć ze skutkami eliksiru.

Harry zmarszczył czoło. O czym Snape mówił, do diaska?

- Em, on podziałał, panie profesorze - stwierdził ze zmieszaniem. Naprawdę czuł się znacznie lepiej.

Snape ściągnął brwi, wciąż wpatrując się w chłopca. Rzucił okiem na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem, później znowu na Harry'ego, następnie na pustą fiolkę, z powrotem na zegar i ponownie na Harry'ego, który do tej pory zaczął już wychodzić z siebie ze strachu. Z przerażeniem w oczach wlepił wzrok w Snape'a. Widział, jak mężczyzna niecierpliwie tupie nogą. Na co on czekał, do diabła?

Naraz zmęczenie spadło na niego z siłą ceglanej ściany. Powieki mu opadły i osunął się bokiem na miękkie poduszki kanapy. Odnosił wrażenie, że całe ciało ma z ołowiu. Nie starczyło mu nawet przytomności umysłu, żeby spanikować.

- Ach - rzekł Snape rzeczowo. - Proszę bardzo.

Harry ledwie poczuł, jak nauczyciel zdejmuje mu okulary, a potem ściąga koc z oparcia sofy i okrywa nim jego ciało. Wzrok mu się rozmył, kiedy patrzył, jak Snape idzie przez pokój i znika za drzwiami.

Nie miał nawet siły skrzywić warg, bo momentalnie zapadł w sen.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału trzeciego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	4. Wrażliwość

_**Zapraszam do głosowania w dwóch ankietach umieszczonych w moim tutejszym profilu (bezpośrednio pod moim nickiem na samej górze - należy kliknąć na słowa ****Vote Now!****); ponieważ jednak w profilu można mieć tylko jedno głosowanie w danym czasie, postanowiłam zmieniać ankiety w profilu co pięć dni, czyli od 01.01 do 05.01 można głosować na pierwszą ankietę, od 06.01 do 10.01 na drugą, od 11.01 do 15.01 znowu na pierwszą, od 16.01 do 20.01 na drugą i tak dalej. Niestety portal pozwala głosować tylko osobom ****zarejestrowanym i zalogowanym****; zarejestrować się można poprzez kliknięcie na napis ****Sign Up**** w prawym górnym rogu, wypełnienie krótkiego formularza i kliknięcie na link podany w mailu, który przyjdzie na adres do rzeczonego formularza wpisany. ****Jeden użytkownik może zagłosować na każdą z ankiet tylko raz i głosu najpewniej zmienić nie można**** - proszę to wziąć pod uwagę i zastanowić się, czy na pewno w dany sposób chce się zagłosować - a ankiety są ****całkowicie anonimowe****, nikt nie ma wglądu w to, kto jak głosował. Do wyników ankiet w pełni się dostosuję, z tym, że jeśli więcej niż jedna opcja uzyska maksymalną (w przypadku ankiety 1) lub identyczną (w przypadku ankiety 2) ilość głosów, do mnie będzie należała decyzja, którą z tych opcji wybiorę.**_

_**Zdaję się więc na Was i wolę większości z Was. Macie okazję wpłynąć na ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików oraz na to, które to teksty będą - tylko od Was zależy, czy tę okazję wykorzystacie, czy ją zmarnujecie.**_

* * *

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą merytorycznych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

_Czytelnicy, którzy merytoryczny komentarz do poniższego rozdziału zamieszczą i nie będą chcieli czekać na oficjalną publikację kolejnego rozdziału, mogą napisać do mnie e-mail na adres _akumanakago[małpa]wp[kropka]pl_ (słowa w nawiasach kwadratowych należy oczywiście zastąpić odpowiednimi znakami) z wnioskiem o kolejny rozdział. Dostaną ten rozdział na e-mail, z którego wysłali wiadomość, lub na adres, który podadzą w treści wiadomości. Zastrzegam sobie prawo do nieodpowiadania na maile osób, które komentarza nie napisały lub ich komentarz trudno nazwać merytorycznym (czyli odnoszącym się do treści)._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Torn Apart World__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Shoonasasi__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział czwarty

Wrażliwość

* * *

_Przerażenie ogarnęło go w zastraszającym tempie. Vernon naprawdę go tym razem zabije. I w dodatku to była najlepsza porcelana ciotki Petunii! Był taki zmęczony, że wyślizgnęła mu się z dłoni, kiedy ją mył. Jego palce straciły czucie z bólu od gorącej wody, w której był zmuszony myć naczynia gołymi rękoma i krucha porcelana wysmyknęła mu się z uścisku. Usłyszał trzask, gdy spadła na posadzkę i stłukła się, i wiedział, że ma przechlapane._

_Wuj w jednej chwili znalazł się przy nim. Boże, jak on się szybko poruszał, nawet jeśli był w sztok pijany. Pięść trafiła go w twarz, potem druga i upadł na podłogę, krwawiąc z rozciętej wargi._

_- Będziesz ostrożniejszy! - wrzasnął mężczyzna._

_Złapał Harry'ego za włosy i z całej siły rzucił nim o ścianę. Chłopiec osunął się na ziemię, a potem z oczami pełnymi przerażenia wypełzł tyłem do salonu. Vernon ruszył za nim. Harry nawet z daleka wyczuwał whisky w oddechu wuja. Mężczyzna wyciągnął ramię, aby chwycić chłopca, który z trudem stanął na nogach i rzucił się do drzwi. Uderzywszy w nie, zaczął gorączkowo manipulować zamkami, ale mięsista ręka złapała go za kark i odciągnęła do tyłu. Harry potknął się i Vernon przypadkowo go puścił, znowu posyłając na podłogę. Zaraz jednak sięgnął w dół, zacisnął obie dłonie na szyi chłopca i podniósł go na nogi. Zacieśnił chwyt. Harry w panice wbił paznokcie w ręce mężczyzny i kopał spazmatycznie. Próbował krzyczeć, ale z jego ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Nagle znów spadał, a potem uderzył o ziemię z głuchym odgłosem. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył napitą, spoconą twarz wuja, który uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha i unosił nad głowę rękę z pasem._

Wrzask utkwił w gardle Harry'ego, kiedy chłopiec usiadł gwałtownie. Natychmiast zakrył usta dłońmi, żeby stłumić krzyki. Gdyby ponownie obudził wuja Vernona, na pewno oberwałby pasem.

Na jego czole pojawiły się krople potu, a oczy błyszczały łzami, gdy jego wzrok przyzwyczajał się do światła. W następnej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie jest.

Od razu wróciły do niego wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia. Dworzec kolejowy, Snape zabierający go na Privet Drive, powrót do Hogwartu, komnaty Snape'a i... zaraz, co właściwie robił na kanapie profesora? Och, racja, już pamiętał: drań napoił go eliksirem usypiającym. Harry odsunął ręce od twarzy i przez łzy spojrzał z nienawiścią na drzwi, które uznał za należące do sypialni nauczyciela.

Szybko zsunął się z kanapy i z drżeniem przeszedł przez pokój, aby znaleźć się przy lampie. Zapalił ją z cichym kliknięciem. Wypatrzył swoje okulary na stoliku nocnym i założył je, otarłszy oczy z łez i resztek snu.

Spojrzał na zegar. Trzecia dziewiętnaście.

Westchnął i przeczesał palcami potargane włosy. Czuł, że sterczą mu na wszystkie strony, jak to zwykle bywało po wstaniu z łóżka. Wlepił wzrok w trzy pary drzwi po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia: jedne do sypialni Snape'a, drugie do łazienki, a trzecie pewnie do średniowiecznej komnaty tortur. Zastanawiał się, które to są te od łazienki, bo nagle poczuł potrzebę skorzystania z ubikacji. Gospodarz go właściwie nie oprowadził.

"Zawsze mogę zgadywać" - pomyślał sobie. - "Dupkowi dobrze by zrobiło, gdybym nasikał mu w pracowni."

Poważnie: _naprawdę_ się posiusia, jeśli szybko nie trafi do toalety.

Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź, jako że praktycznie w tej samej chwili otworzyły się środkowe drzwi i do salonu wszedł Snape. Miał na sobie ciemnogranatowy szlafrok i podobne kapcie.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego oskarżycielsko.

Chłopiec poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Mistrz eliksirów zdołał wyglądać złowieszczo nawet w pidżamie. Przełknął ślinę. Czy Snape słyszał jego krzyki? Był pewny, że zdążył na czas zakryć usta. Nauczył się powstrzymywać odgłosy przerażenia wiele lat temu. Wuj Vernon _nie lubił_, jak się go budziło, i Harry nie wątpił, że ze Snape'em jest tak samo.

- Panie Potter, oczekuję, że ma pan doskonały powód, aby budzić mnie w środku nocy takimi hałasami?

Och tak, sprawiał wrażenie wściekłego.

Harry zaczął trochę szybciej oddychać. Był rozdarty. Odgrywać niewiniątko i udawać, że nic się nie stało, czy gorąco przeprosić i mieć nadzieję, że się uda? Snape'owi pewnie spodoba się, jeśli będzie mu mógł dać niezłe lanie za przeszkadzanie mu. Zerknął na ciemny korytarz prowadzący do drzwi wejściowych. Może po prostu powinien rzucić się do ucieczki?

- Um, muszę tylko skorzystać z łazienki, proszę pana, i, um... potknąłem się o stolik, kiedy poszedłem zapalić światło - powiedział, wybrawszy niewinność, nie szczerość. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty zostać ukarany tak wcześnie rano.

Spojrzenie Snape'a złagodniało odrobinę. Mężczyzna wskazał najdalej położone drzwi. Harry z pochyloną głową poszedł do łazienki i zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą.

Snape nadal patrzył na miejsce, w którym Harry stał chwilę wcześniej. Oczywiste było, że chłopca coś zdenerwowało - mistrz eliksirów bardzo wątpił, aby było to wpadnięcie na stolik, co zresztą niewątpliwie było kłamstwem. Chłopiec miał zarumienioną twarz, poczerwieniałe oczy, a kołnierz jego koszuli był przemoczony od potu. Snape _słyszał_ jego krzyk, wiedział to na pewno. Doświadczył w życiu dość okrzyków bólu, aby poznać taki krzyk, gdy go usłyszał. Chłopcu najwyraźniej przyśnił się koszmar i widać było, że myśl, iż Snape miałby się o tym dowiedzieć, wprawiła go w panikę - stąd ten wymysł.

Westchnął. W ciągu ostatnich godzin dowiedział się o Harrym Potterze więcej, niż kiedykolwiek chciał wiedzieć, i żadna z tych rzeczy nie była przyjemna. Chłopiec coś ukrywał; widział to w tych zielonych oczach. Otaczała go aura rozpaczy. Jego wujostwo wyraźnie nie należało do wybitnych opiekunów. Może to właśnie przez nich Harry'emu stale się pogarszało w ostatnich tygodniach?

Nigdy nie spotkał Dursleyów, ale jacy ludzie porzuciliby dwunastolatka na tak długi czas bez żadnego wyjaśnienia? I czy to nie dziwne, że zaufany sąsiad nie ma nawet pojęcia o istnieniu Harry'ego? W domu chłopca bezsprzecznie działo się więcej niż ktokolwiek się domyślał.

Skrzywił się, gdy przyłapał się na przejmowaniu się Harrym. Doprawdy, można by pomyśleć, że oberwał _Imperiusem_. Sam pomysł, że miałby martwić się o Pottera, był śmiechu wart, mimo to jednak czuł tę nić zmartwienia, która powoli wślizgiwała się do jego umysłu.

Usłyszawszy odgłos otwieranych drzwi, Snape odwrócił głowę w stronę wchodzącego do salonu chłopca. Dziecko zatrzymało się, kiedy zauważyło, że nauczyciel patrzy na niego.

- Niech się pan jeszcze prześpi kilka godzin, panie Potter. Nie chcę, aby z powodu wyczerpania jutro się pan guzdrał. Przed nami długa podróż.

Harry gwałtownie uniósł głowę.

- Wybieramy się gdzieś, proszę pana? - spytał nieśmiało.

Snape przewrócił oczami.

- Panie Potter, była o tym mowa wieczorem w gabinecie dyrektora.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale profesor nie pozwolił mu się odezwać.

- I tak, jestem świadom, że wczoraj cierpiałeś przejmujący ból.

Chłopiec wydął wargi.

- Z pewnością jednak usłyszałeś przynajmniej część tej rozmowy, biorąc pod uwagę, że dotyczyła ciebie.

- Pamiętam, jak nazwał mnie pan impertynenckim Gryfonem - mruknął Harry pod nosem.

- Nic dziwnego, że poszedłeś ze mną tak chętnie - zadumał się Snape, który zignorował uwagę nastolatka.

Harry'emu wcale nie podobał się kierunek, w jakim zmierzała ta wymiana zdań. Przygryzł dolną wargę i zaczął ją nerwowo żuć, co sprawiło, że nauczyciel spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Panie Potter, jutro będzie mi pan towarzyszył na małą wyspę przy wybrzeżach Anglii; jedną z wysp Farne, dokładnie mówiąc, tuż na południe od Berwick-upon-Tweed. Moja rodowa siedziba stoi tam od trzystu lat. Będziemy tam mieszkali przez resztę wakacji.

Wstrząśnięty chłopiec wytrzeszczył oczy. Ramiona mu opadły i cofnął się o krok, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym prawie jęknął. Wyjechać ze Snape'em? W dodatku na jakąś daleką wyspę... i to na resztę wakacji? Nie, nie, nie, to musi być pomyłka! Czy Dumbledore pił zeszłego wieczora? Starszy pan czasami zachowywał się, jakby coś popijał. Harry zamierzał pomaszerować prosto do gabinetu dyrektora i zażądać... no, czegoś zażądać! To śmieszne! Czy dyrektor nie wie, jak bardzo Snape go nienawidzi? Cała reszta szkoły na pewno wiedziała.

Strach burzył się w nim jak wezbrana rzeka. Serce zaczęło łomotać mu w piersi, a strumyki potu popłynęły po twarzy. Czuł się, jakby ktoś mu ściskał klatkę piersiową w imadle.

- Nie! - krzyknął nagle. - Ma pan kompletnego świra, jeśli pan myśli, że gdziekolwiek z panem pójdę!

Profesor gwałtownie uniósł brwi.

- Że co, proszę?

- Nie pójdę z panem na jakąś głupią wyspę! - ciągnął Harry, którego głos był coraz bardziej piskliwy. - Nie pójdę i mnie pan nie zmusi, i powiem Dumbledore'owi, że mnie pan oszukał, i dał mi pan eliksir usypiający, i on pana zwolni, i... i... i nie pójdę! Nie zmusi mnie pan!

Snape skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, patrząc na nastolatka swoim najgroźniejszym spojrzeniem. Prawdę mówiąc, był nieco zaskoczony wybuchem chłopca. Zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej dzieciak był przerażony myślą, że mu przeszkodził, a teraz wrzeszczał na całe gardło.

- Powiem! - wydzierał się Harry, którego w oczy szczypały łzy. - Powiem Dumbledore'owi, że jest pan dla mnie okropny! Wszyscy wiedzą, że mnie pan nienawidzi! I wcale mnie nie obchodzi, czy rzuci pan na mnie zaklęcie, czy klątwę, czy zamknie mnie w komórce bez żadnego jedzenia, i ta głupia stłuczona filiżanka, i zbije mnie pasem, i nie pójdę z panem! Nie pójdę! I... i...

Naraz zamarł. Mistrz eliksirów potrzebował paru sekund, aby zrozumieć, że chłopiec nie może złapać tchu. Spanikowany Harry uniósł ręce do szyi, a twarz szybko robiła mu się karmazynowa.

- Niech to szlag, Potter, uspokój się! - Snape nagle był zbyt blisko niego, złapał go za ramiona, po czym ukląkł, aby ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.

Harry cofnął się i potknął o stolik; oddychał krótko i urywanie. Był na skraju hiperwentylacji. Profesor wciąż klęczał, chłopiec zaś patrzył na niego z mieszaniną desperacji i strachu, kręcąc głową.

- Potter - odezwał się Snape cicho; nie wstał, nawet się nie poruszył, aby nie zastraszyć nastolatka. - Potter, posłuchaj mnie. Nie ma powodu do takich występów.

Harry przestał kręcić głową i mistrz eliksirów odetchnął z ulgą. Chłopak był teraz przytomny.

- Tak lepiej - kontynuował spokojnie. - Słuchaj, masz natychmiast skończyć z tym śmiesznym zachowaniem. Chcę, abyś głęboko wciągał powietrze i powoli je wypuszczał.

Uspokojenie Harry'ego na tyle, żeby mógł oddychać prawie normalnie, wydawało się trwać całą wieczność. Wtedy nastolatek zrozumiał, że nauczyciel cały czas klęczał przed nim i bez przerwy patrzył mu w oczy, kiedy szeptem wydawał polecenia, aby powoli wdychał i wydychał powietrze.

Chłopiec zarumienił się; zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał wyglądać jak kompletny wariat, gdy tak się ciskał na profesora. Ale wakacje ze Snape'em? Większość ludzi padłaby trupem, jak tylko by o tym usłyszała. I, och, Merlinie, nakrzyczał, nie, _nawrzeszczał_ na Snape'a. Miał szczęście, że mistrz eliksirów od ręki go nie zabił.

Ale nauczyciel go naprawdę nie zabił. Właściwie nawet go nie zwymyślał. Wydawał się prawie... no... miły. Harry zmarszczył nos na myśl, że profesor miałby mieć w sobie chociaż trochę dobroci.

Potem lekko zmrużył oczy. Snape wcale się nim nie przejmował. Nie przejmował się, czy chłopiec chce z nim iść, czy nie, a tak w ogóle, to czy nie było takiej chwili zeszłego wieczora w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, kiedy mistrz eliksirów ryknął na dyrektora, że jest zmuszany spędzać z Harrym czas? Takiego właśnie Snape'a znał - Snape'a, którego nienawidził.

Za cholerę nie obchodził Snape'a.

- No proszę - powiedział profesor, widząc, że chłopiec się uspokoił, teraz zaś tylko przyglądał się nauczycielowi z namysłem i pewną niechęcią. - Nie ma potrzeby dalszych występów, zrozumiano?

Harry przestał się krzywić, po czym lekko skinął głową na potwierdzenie.

- Przepraszam pana - powiedział prawie niesłyszalnie.

Snape powoli wstał, nie zbliżył się jednak do nastolatka. Zauważył, że chłopiec drży - nie był pewny: z zimna czy z nerwów. Wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i tlące się w kominku węgle natychmiast buchnęły roztańczonymi płomieniami.

- Potter - odezwał się nauczyciel cicho. Gryfon gwałtownie uniósł głowę i utkwił wzrok w piersi mężczyzny, wciąż zbyt zawstydzony, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli wrócisz na kanapę i odpoczniesz. - Harry posłusznie obszedł stolik i usiadł na sofie. - Czy chcesz dostać eliksir, który pomoże ci zasnąć? - spytał Snape i ramiona chłopca wyraźnie się napięły. - Mógłbym ci przygotować eliksir bezsennego snu - dodał szybko nauczyciel. - Powstrzyma twoje sny i pozwoli ci na spokojniejszy odpoczynek.

Nastolatek szybko pokręcił głową.

- Nie. Nie, dziękuję, profesorze.

- No dobrze. Jeżeli będziesz mnie w nocy potrzebował, możesz zapukać. - Podszedł do drzwi swojego pokoju, otworzył je i odwrócił się, aby znowu spojrzeć na Harry'ego. - Nie będę niezadowolony, jeśli mnie obudzisz.

Chłopiec skinął głową i Snape wszedł do sypialni, a potem zamknął za sobą drzwi. Gryfon odczekał kilka minut, po czym wstał i wyłączył lampę.

Ogień trzaskał na palenisku. Harry przez jakiś czas stał przy kominku, zapatrzony w płomienie, szczęśliwy, że przez parę chwil może jedynie skupić się na migoczących językach ognia i nie myśleć o wuju Vernonie albo profesorze Snapie, albo o tym, co go czeka w wakacje.

Trochę minęło, zanim chłopiec niechętnie odwrócił wzrok od blasku i ponownie usiadł na kanapie. Oparł się o wypełnione gąbką poduszki, trąc oczy i ziewając. Naprawdę był wykończony, wiedział jednak, że gdyby tylko zamknął oczy, wróciłyby koszmary, a już raz obudził profesora tej nocy. Chociaż Snape nie był tak wściekły, jak wuj Vernon, mimo wszystko był poirytowany. Budzenie go po raz drugi byłoby proszeniem się o kłopoty.

Powstrzymał kolejne ziewnięcie, wstał i podszedł do biblioteczki Snape'a. Omiótłszy regały spojrzeniem, znalazł tom zatytułowany "Niech ich zaraza. Epidemiczne klątwy i ich rola w mugolskiej historii". Zdjął go z półki, po czym usiadł na krześle, które na szczęście było twarde jak kamień, co mogło pomóc nastolatkowi nie zasnąć. Ogień zaś nadal dawał dość światła, by przy nim czytać.

Godzinę później Harry był pochłonięty lekturą rozdziału szóstego - tak pochłonięty, że nie usłyszał kliknięcia drzwi ani cichego skrzypnięcia, gdy leciutko się uchyliły. Nie zauważył też w cieniu sylwetki profesora Snape'a, który sprawiał wrażenie bardzo niezadowolonego faktem, że chłopiec nadal nie śpi. Po chwili jednak nauczyciel wycofał się do sypialni.

**xXxXx**

Snape masował skronie, chodząc wokół swego łóżka.

Cóż, ten dzień okazał się interesujący, delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Mógł teraz dodać ataki paniki do listy problemów Pottera.

Przypomniał sobie burkotliwe oskarżenia chłopca. Jakkolwiek kuszące mogło to być, nigdy nie groził uczniom przymusowym zamknięciem i z całą pewnością nigdy żadnego z nich nie uderzył, choć zawsze podejrzewał, że Longbottomowi nie zaszkodziłoby porządne trzepnięcie w głowę.

Zmartwiony Potter najwyraźniej był niezręcznym idiotą.

Teraz zaś ten nieposłuszny bachor siedział tam i czytał, zamiast spać, jak mu kazano.

Każdego innego dnia wyszedłby z sypialni i porządnie dzieciaka opieprzył za nieposłuszeństwo. Do diabła, gdyby to był jakikolwiek inny dzień, zadowolony Snape siedziałby w fotelu, sączył Chateau Lafite rocznik 1787 i za cholerę nie przejmował się poczynaniami Złotego Chłopca.

Ale tak się złożyło, miał tego emocjonalnie niestabilnego nastolatka w swoim salonie.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem wdrapał się do łóżka, nagle jednak zamarł i szeroko otworzył oczy, kiedy dotarła do niego okropna prawda.

_Zamknie mnie w komórce..._

_Bez żadnego jedzenia..._

_Zbije mnie pasem..._

To nie były puste oskarżenia zdenerwowanego dziecka, to były oświadczenia.

Wyznania.

Wśród tego szaleństwa, emocji i wrzasku Harry Potter _dokładnie_ powiedział mu, co jest nie w porządku, i pod wpływem chwili, zbyt zajęty protekcjonalizmem, aby słuchać, Snape go zignorował.

Severus jęknął cicho, przeczesując włosy palcami. Zerknął na zegar; zdecydowanie za późno, żeby cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Porozmawia z chłopcem rano, kiedy obaj będą trzeźwo myśleli.

Położył się na łóżku i leżał tak ze wzrokiem utkwionym w sufit, podczas gdy jego myśli pędziły z zawrotną szybkością.

Zaś w pokoju obok Harry Potter pochylił głowę nad zatęchłymi stronami i rozpłakał się.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału czwartego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


End file.
